


Idk 😭✌😩😛

by FanderPhannie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanderPhannie/pseuds/FanderPhannie
Summary: Basically I was bored. This isnt all planned out or thought out, but if y'all want more I can add to it. If not it'll just slowly wither and die, I guess. It's kinda short because I dont have motivation to continue it right now, but I probably will in the future.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 14





	Idk 😭✌😩😛

The Seijoh team were all over at Yabaha’s house for what was supposed to be a “review of their practice match”, but to no one's surprise it turned into a small party with the team.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sharing a cushion, both pressed right up against the other. Makki and Mattsun were on the ground, both laying on their backs. Yabaha was on a chair he had grabbed from the dining room, and Kyoutani was in the bathroom, but he had previously been sitting on the chair next to Yabaha. Watari was sitting by himself, respectfully on the ground. Kunimi and Kindaichi were on the other cushion on the couch by Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Makki and Mattsun had brought alcohol, and both had a bit to drink, just enough to get them a buzz, while everyone else stayed away from the drinks, whether from preference or underage depended on the person. The group had ended up playing Truth or Dare, courtesy of Oikawa. The game had started out innocent enough, but then Makki and Mattsun seemed to have started a war on who could get the most suprising answer about someones sex life.

“So, Iwaizumi…” Makki smirked as he talked. “Do you have a kink for Oikawa’s tears?”

“Bro… isn’t that called decryphilla or something?”

“Bro, I dunno.”

The team watched as Iwaizumi’s face heated up, and everyone waited for him to say it outloud.

“...Yes.”

Makki and Mattsun started hollering and snorting, while Iwaizumi glared at them.

“Wow Iwa-chan! You never told me… Maybe I should cry more often” Oikawa opened his eyes a little wider than necessary, trying to dry out his eyes so they would fill with more water to make it look like he was crying.

Everyone watched as Iwaizumi noticed this and quickly looked away, gulping and having to force himself not to look back as much as he very much wanted to. He wanted to grab Oikawa by the chin and watch as his eyes filled with tears, unable to make them stop.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, and mind, turning to Yabaha. “Yabaha… truth or dare?”

Yabaha thought for a moment, before deciding to pick truth, figuring it would be a normal question since it was Iwaizumi, and not Makki or Mattsun.

No such luck.

“Yabaha, do you top or bottom?”

Everyone looked at Yabaha, most with boredom, seemingly very confident in their personal opinion, before looking shocked when Yabaha answered,

“Top.”

Wait. If Yahaba tops, did that mean- 

Everyone immediately looked around for Kyoutani, before remembering he was in the bathroom.

“Really Yabaha-chan? You… tamed the Mad-dog?”

Yabaha glared at Oikawa before saying, “How many times have I told you, he doesn’t like that nickname anymore than you like being called ‘Shittykawa.’”

Oikawa rolled his eyes before realizing something and changed his question. “Wait, you’re not like, a submissive top are you?”

Yabaha grunted and frowned. “I’m not, as a matter of fact. Is it that hard to believe?”

Suddenly the room went quiet when Kyoutani was suddenly there asking, “What’s hard to believe?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Yabaha answered very quickly, not knowing how Kyoutani would react to everyone now knowing that Kyoutani bottomed.

Kyoutani paused a second before asking, “Are you… seriously not going to tell me?”

Yabaha shook his head, sending him a look that clearly read, “Don’t ask.”

And everyone else couldn’t help that Kyoutani didn’t ask. With this new information, they couldn’t help but notice small things that they didn’t before. Moments that showed just how submissive Kyoutani really was.

Makki and Mattsun really couldn’t believe it. They made eye contact and had a conversation that was something like,

“Brooooooo. There’s no way Yabaha is a dom.”

“Yeah bro, no way. You gonna ask Kyoutani?”

“Yeah, I’ll ask.”

When it was Mattsun’s turn, everyone but Kyoutani’s breath caught. They all had a good idea on what was coming.

“So Kyoutani…”

“I choose dare.”

Matsun smirked, hiding the fact that he needed Kyoutani to choose truth. “Are you sure?”

Kyoutani paused and looked at Yabaha who shook his head and made a “T” with his fingers, scared of both options.

“Fine. Truth then.”

Mattsun’s smile got even more devilish. “So Kyoutani… is Yabaha… a hard dom?”

Kyoutani’s eyes widened and he looked at Yabaha confused, his eyes asking what to tell them.

Yabaha just shrugged in response, allowing Kyoutani to share what he felt like.

Kyoutani’s face was completely red, before answering, “...Yes.”

Makki started hollering, and Oikawa looked at Yabaha like he couldn’t believe it. Which, to be fair, he really couldn’t. 

Throughout the night, everyone dug into each others sex lives, and all agreed to never bring them up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment on how I can improve. Also, leave a comment if you want another chapter. :)


End file.
